Tinyleaf's Forbiden Love
Allegiances ForestClan Leader: Tigerstripe--male tiger, dark orange with lightning-shape on forehead, blue eyes, temporary. Lookouts: Lightningfast–female whippet, mostly gold with silver from throat to belly, copper around the middle, 4 gold lightning bolts in the copper (2 on the left and right, 2 on the belly and back), antique brass feet, green eyes. Spotfur--Female serval, tawny with black spots, watery-blue eyes. Deputy: Sharpclaw–HUGE female velociraptor, dark yellow green, dark red stripes, amber eyes, temporary. Medicine Animal: Blackfur–huge black she-hyena, blueish green eyes. Apprentice–Blackpelt Warriors: Badbreath–she-hyena, black stripes on a grayish brown pelt, terrible breath, amber eyes. Lionheart–male velociraptor, unusual crest on head, light brown, green, blue, and red squiggles on back, head, neck. and crest, orange eyes. Lionclaw–female lion, light tan, black tip tail, green eyes. Leopardclaw–female lion, all black, blue eyes. Whiteclaw--female lion, all white, blue eyes. Pantherclaw–male lion, black, blueish green eyes. Blackclaw--male lion, black with red mane, blueish green eyes. Raptorclaw–male velociraptor, light brown top with dark brown stripes and gray underbelly, brown eyes. Snowpelt–snow leopard female, gray with black spots, amber eyes. Lionblaze–male maned wolf, red fur with black tail tip, black “mane” around neck, and black nose tip, deep gash in neck, green eyes. Buckeye–male weasel, right eye missing and is covered by a leaf, orangish fur, white from lower belly to mouth, under bite, blue eye. Sabertooth–saber-toothed tiger, black, leopard-like spots on an orangish brown pelt, blueish green eyes. Redeye–male albino baryonyx. Apprentice, Crookedfoot Sailback–male spinosaurus, mostly gray, black and red on sail, brown eyes. Apprentice, Strutfoot Blacktip–female fossa, light brown with white underbelly and black tipped tail, yellow eyes. Longtail--male fossa, brown with much lighter underbelly and a long, black tipped tail, blue eyes. Sandfur--female fossa, light brown with longer fur around neck, black-tipped tail, yellow eyes. Riverpelt--female fossa, light brown with longer black fur around neck, black-tipped tail, yellow eyes. Flowerstem--female fossa, black with longer light brown fur around neck, blue eyes. Bearclaw--female fossa, black with longer fur around neck, green eyes. Fireheart--flame-colored ginger tom with bright emerald eyes, a pale orange belly, powerful shoulders, a long tail, and a scar on his flank. Bluefur--thick-furred, broad-faced, blue-gray she-cat, with silver hair tinged around her muzzle, piercing blue eyes, and broad shoulders. Snowfur--thick furred white she-cat with blue eyes, gray-tipped ears, and a fluffy tail. Sandstorm--pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur and pale green eyes. Graystripe--long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes, broad shoulders, a broad face, furry, muscular shoulders, a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back, a torn left ear, and a bushy tail. Squirrelflight--dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, one white paw, a torn ear, and a squirrel-like bushy tail. Leafpool--small, light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws. Rainheart–female velociraptor, light gray brown with brown stripes and gray underbelly, orange eyes. Africaspot–female African wild dog, mostly black with white, light tan, tan, and dark tan blotches all over body, green eyes. Shadowpelt–leopardess, all black, red eyes. Saberfang–female saber-toothed tiger, light gray brown, white underbelly, black stripes, yellow eyes. Shadowfur–male jaguar, all black, orange eyes. Smallear–male clouded leopard, all black, green eyes. Flowerpetal–female meerkat, light brown with slightly darker stripes and darker tail tip, blue eyes. Grayspot–male snow leopard, gray with black spots, red eyes. Mistytooth--female t.rex, brownish orange with red stripes on back, golden eyes. Mistyfire--female t-rex, red with black stripes, green eyes. Nightfury--female night fury dragon, all black, green eyes. Flametail--male night fury dragon, all black, green eyes. Toothless--female night fury dragon, black with missing left tail fin, an artificial tail fin replaces it, green eyes. Oddpelt--unusual black dalmatian, blue eyes. Apprentices: Blackpelt--all black male leopard, golden eyes. Crookedfoot--female velociraptor, grayish brownish green with darker stripes and orange feathers on back of head, neck, and tail, orange eyes. Strutfoot--male velocciraptor with unusual crest on his head, all blue, gray eyes. Queens: Leafstar--tiger, orange with black stripes and leaf-shape on her forehead, green eyes, mother of Tigerstripe's kits. Kits: Tigerkit--very large male tiger, orange with black stripes, blue eyes, son of Leafstar and Tigerstripe. Firekit--small, bright orange male tiger, green eyes, son of Leafstar and Tigerstripe. Sapphirekit--white female tiger with black stripes and blue eyes, daughter of Leafstar and Tigerstripe. Topazkit--female tiger, orange with dark gray stripes, amber eyes, daughter of Leafstar and Tigerstripe. Aquakit--white female tiger with dark gray stripes and blue eyes, daughter of Leafstar and Tigerstripe. Missingkit--white female tiger with black stripes and blue eyes, daughter of Leafstar and Tigerstripe. Cloudkit--small white female tiger with black stripes and blue eyes, daughter of Leafstar and Tigerstripe. Tinykit--very small female tiger with black stripes, a leaf-shape on her forehead, and green eyes, daughter of Leafstar and Tigerstripe. Elders: Olympic--a ship, mostly black with white top and 4 orange smokestacks. Titanic--a HUGE ship, mostly black with white top and 4 orange smokestacks. Britannic--a ship, mostly white with 4 orange smokestacks. Strip Weathers (AKA, The King)-- a blue male retired racecar, #43, high spoiler, brown eyes. Blacktail--male fossa, brown with a distinctive black tail, brown eyes. MistClan Leader: Tai Lung--male snow leopard, gray with black and brown spots, orange eyes. Deputy: Whitesnow–male tiger, all white, blue eyes Medicine animal: Krestlefeather–male monkey, grayish brown, yellow eyes. Warriors: Babypink–male T. Rex, dark back which get lighter, pink eyes. Longstripe–male T-Rex, orange with black stripes that go one way on the body but go the other way on the neck and tail, brown eyes. Largeleg–male Tyrannosaurus Rex, brown, green eyes. Shortarm–male Tyrannosaurus, brown with black stripes, very short arms, even for a T. rex, green eyes. Tigerheart–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes. Stripedpelt–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes. Blackfoot–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes. Clawface–male tiger, orange with black stripes, green eyes. Scareye–male lion, brown with black mane,scar over right eye, orange eyes. Queens: Twistedjaw--female lion, tawny with a twisted jaw, mother of Scareye's kits. Kits: Bluekit: large blue male lion with a pale silver mane and pale silver eyes. Snowkit: small white male lion with pale gold mane and pale gold eyes. LilacClan Leader: Bluestar--blue-gray German shepard female with blue eyes. Deputy: Blazepelt--female border collie, black and white, Brown eyes. Medicine Dog: Ghostpelt--ghostly male German shepherd with front left paw missing, black eyes. Warriors: Gemeyes–female collie, brown back and white underbelly, piercing blue eyes Moonglow–male whippet, all white and almost seems to glow, blue eyes. Howie--male wire-haired dachshund, all brown, brown eyes. Spotpelt–female dalmatian, white with brown spots, blue eyes, mother of Blackpelt’s pups. Foxheart–unusual reddish-brown whippet, blue eyes. Sunshine–whippet, reddish-brown and almost seems to glow, golden eyes. Blackriver--unusual black dalmatian, blue eyes. Littlecloud--male whippet with black fur, blue eyes. Brownpelt--male whippet, white fur with black flecks and black around eyes and ears, bluish-green eyes, Feistyfur--female whippet, white fur with brown flecks and brown around eyes and ears, brown eyes. MidnightClan Leader: Lionstar–female lion, tawny, amber eyes. Deputy: Rubyfur–unusual red female tiger with green eyes. Medicine Cat: Tinfur–female tiger, gray with black stripes, amber eyes. Warriors: Sapphirefur–unusual blue female tiger with orange eyes. Topazfur–orange female tiger with blue eyes. Aquamarinefur–unusual blue-green female tiger with red-orange eyes. Diamondfur–white female tiger with gray eyes. Tigerclaw–male tiger, orange with black stripes, amber eyes. NightClan Leader: Tabbystar--Fiery red female tiger with barely visible stripes. Deputy: Nightfur--small female tiger, pale gray with darker stripes, blue eyes. Medicine Animal: Nightfur--female tiger, all black, green eyes.